


Hello, Neighbour

by Kar98k



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, I Blame Tumblr, Inspired By Tumblr, RomCom-ish AU, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 11:56:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6050746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kar98k/pseuds/Kar98k
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Peggy Carter decided to move to the countryside, the last thing she thought of was finding love.<br/>However, it seems like someone above didn't get that memo, especially considering her new neigbour, Steve Rogers.<br/>One-shot inspired by a Tumblr gifset created for Steggy Valentine's Day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hello, Neighbour

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this beautiful gifset by beautifulwhensarcastic - http://beautifulwhensarcastic.tumblr.com/post/139292356888/stevepeggy-romcom-au-having-conquered-the-city  
> My first attempt at smut, just so you know.  
> Feedback highly appreciated.

_You’re not a schoolgirl, Peggy. Stop it._

Yes, Peggy Carter was definitely not a schoolgirl. That time of her life passed long ago, so long in fact that she barely even remembered it. Now, she was a grown woman, with a steady, well paid job in New York and a circle of caring friends.

Her move to the countryside was met with raised eyebrows from many. A lot of the friends tried to change her mind about the decision, but Peggy was never a person to change her mind when the decision was already made. She felt that the city was slowly starting to overwhelm her and retreating to a more calm locale was in order. While driving to her new home, she thought about what she was leaving behind her, but soon found herself in a more cheerful mood, while she thought about what lied ahead.

The house she would be living on from now was simple, but spacious and charming at the same time. Peggy quickly found herself in the thick of unpacking her things, busy with moving the boxes from the car to the living room. It was when she placed another box of cutlery on the floor when she heard a knock on the door. She quickly raced to open it, just to be greeted by a Greek god.

Not literally a God, of course, but if there ever was a contest for an Adonis cosplayer, the guy standing in front of her would win it by default. From his short, blond hair to his warm, blue eyes, not mentioning all the muscle made even more pronounced by the one-size-too-small t-shirt he was dressed in. Peggy drunk in all the details of the mysterious stranger before he spoke, clearing his throat.

“Uh, hi.”

“Hello, who are you?” Peggy answered, steeling her nerves at least for the time being.

“I’m Steve, Steve Rogers.” he said, extending his hand. Peggy shook it firmly.

“So, you must be my new neighbor. You’re certainly not from here, judging by the accent.” Steve spoke.

“No, not really. I’m from London, but I work in New York. Needed a change of scenery, so that’s why I’m here.” Peggy said, smiling.

“So, uh, do you need some help? I see you still have a lot of stuff in your car and...” Steve asked, his tone friendly.

“That would be lovely, actually, if you don’t have anything else to do, of course.” Peggy answered, suddenly feeling a weird sensation in her stomach.

“Nah, everything to help a lady like you… I mean, um..” Steve said, flustered.

“No, it’s fine. Go on then.” Peggy said, trying to hide the blush slowly creeping up her cheeks.

Soon, thanks to their joint efforts, all of Peggy’s things ended up inside the house. She plopped down on the couch, tired, but happy. Steve stood in the living room, his arms crossed on his chest.

“Well, that was fun.” he said, happily “Do you need anything more?”

Peggy looked around for a moment before tuning her attention back to Steve.

“No, not really. Thank you so much for the help, if you didn’t I would probably still have half my things in those bloody boxes.” she said, chuckling.

“No problem, ma’am” he responded, with a mock salute. “I should get going, I’ve took up a lot of your time already.”

“Wait!” Peggy said, louder than she should have, as she paced towards the kitchen. There, she took out the round plate from the fridge where she put it earlier, and moved back to Steve.

“It’s some rhubarb pie I got from a friend before I left the city.” she explained “It’s really good, take it, I have another.”

He extended his hands and welcomed the gift.

“Thank you, Peggy, it’s really not necessary.”

“Come on, you deserve it. You worked hard enough.” she said.

“Always happy to help a neighbor.” he answered, before moving towards the door. “We’ll see each other around right? Goodbye!”

“Bye Steve! See you!” she answered, locking the door behind him. She felt her cheeks heat up as she turned the lock.

 _You’re not a schoolgirl, Peggy. Stop it_.

* * *

Peggy never believed in love on first sight. It’s not like she didn’t have crushes or never felt affection to anyone, but she always thought of love as a slow burn, taking it’s sweet time to come into shape.

Steve Rogers dispelled that myth fairly quickly, and their proximity didn’t help that in the slightest. They both ran into each other quite often, and soon became good friends and neighbors.

 _Friends_. Peggy reminded herself often when she laid down in her bed at night, desperately trying not to think about Steve as more than that.

And yet she was now standing in front of her bedroom window, spying on Steve. Right now she saw him position a piece of wood on an old tree trunk, before his swung his axe at it, chopping it in half easily.

It wasn’t so much the process itself that fascinated Peggy, but how Steve looked while he channeled all his energy to finish the task in hand. His hair is slightly ruffled, and the sweat-soaked shirt clings to him like a second skin, creating a nice view of the perfectly-sculpted body. It’s then that Peggy’s mind starts racing, as she thinks about how it would be to touch that perfect body and how would it look without any clothes on. She feels heat rising throughout her body as she races down to the bathroom. When she finally gets under the shower, she runs the water at the coldest possible setting. She shivers as the cold splash hits her, but she does not let it run for too long. Then, she just stands there, one hand on the wall, breathing heavily.

 _Bloody Nora_.

* * *

It’s late evening a few days later when she hears a knock on the door. She’s sitting in her living room, laptop on her lap and a coffee in her hand, working on some important company documents. One of the perks of her position is that she doesn’t have to even work in an office anymore, so long as she sticks to the deadlines. Her evenings are then filled with work, as her crappy internet can’t support Netflix and she still hasn’t called to at least get a visit for her DVR to be installed. She sighs lightly as she puts down her laptop and strolls towards the entrance. As she opens her door, a smile creeps up on her face. It’s Steve, dressed in his usual attire - jeans, t-shirt and a leather jacket. In his hand is a plastic bag with something that looks like a food container.

“Hey there Peggy.” he says, smiling “I hope I’m not disturbing.”

“No, not at all.” she answers quickly. “What can I do for you?”

“Nothing, nothing.” he answers, as Peggy notices a faint blush on his cheeks. “It’s just I made some dinner and I misjudged how much I would eat so I wanted to share it with you.”

“That’s so nice of you! Come in!” she says, her voice bubbly.

Soon, they are both sitting at the kitchen table. Peggy quickly makes him some coffee, while she brings the cutlery for the dish he brought. She opens the container and notices it’s a soup of some kind. It’s grey in colour, with chunks of egg and sausage floating in it.

“So what is it, then?” she asks, curious.

“Ah, yeah, I didn’t tell you. It’s żurek” he answers, slightly flustered.

Peggy raises an eyebrow at him, looking confused.

“Żurek.” he repeats, like a broken record. “Basically, a sour rye soup with eggs and sausage.”

Cautiously, Peggy fills the spoon with some liquid and a chunk of sausage and lifts it up into her mouth. As soon as she tastes it in her mouth, she can’t help but quietly moan approvingly.

“It’s delicious!” she explains, as she continues to eat. “Where did you learn to cook it?”

“Well..” he begins, sighing quietly. “... when I was just a kid I used to be sick all the time. Most of my 1st Grade I spent in bed with a fever. My mom used to make this when I was unwell. It wasn’t her idea, we had some neighbors that came from Poland and they gave her that recipe. Helps with a fever, let me tell you that.”

She nods her head as she continues to eat.

“How’s work going, Peggy, by the way?” he changes the subject.

“Not terribly. A lot to do, but most of it is easy anyway.” she answers, looking back up at him. “And you?”

“Not too much. Recently I’m mostly preparing for winter. Chopping wood, working on the car a bit, shielding everything from the inevitable snow, you know.” he ends the sentence with a sheepish smile. Peggy feels her insides heat up, and not just from the delicious soup.

“So you are one of the hard work type of guys.” she surmises, polishing off the container.

“Yeah, living here can get tough, you know.” he answers.

“Surely it can’t be that hard.” she says, her tone friendly.

“You would be surprised. It’s not bad in the summer, but in the winter…” he waves his hand “...a lot of work on that snow, you know.”

“I’ve done more strenuous work in high heels.” she quips.

“Oh really?” he asks, his tone inquisitive. “Like?”

“Will 107 one-armed push-ups do the trick for you? Or chasing a man down a fire escape?”

He doesn’t answer. Instead, he looks at her, mouth slightly agape.

“Steve, you’ll start drooling soon if you don’t close your gob.” she quips again, as Steve composes himself.

“Well, um… okay then?” he says, sheepishly.

Peggy laughs.

* * *

"So, how are you holding up down there? Started the chicken farm already?”

Peggy chuckles while she holds the phone. It’s Natasha again, her closest friend back in New York. She phones her regularly, always teasing her about her decision, but Peggy doesn’t mind occasional banter.

“You do know I would be a terrible farmer, but I’m fine if that’s what you’re asking.” she answers.

“Of course you’re fine, why do I even ask, you would be fine even if they dropped you in the Amazon river equipped with a stick and a pack of gum.” Natasha answers, sarcasm dripping even through the speaker. “Oh, and how is that neighbor of yours… Steve, right?”

“Yes.” Peggy sighs “It’s been over a month since I came here and you still don’t remember his name.”

She hears Natasha scoff.

“Yeah, yeah, okay.” she continues. “But, as we are on the subject of Steve, I have a question.”

“And what is it?” Peggy responds.

“When will you two finally bang?”

Peggy’s jaw drops, before she responds angrily.

“Nat!”

“What?” she answers, her tone slightly surprised. “According to what you’ve been telling me you have a crush on him and I can bet that he also has a crush on you.”

“But how do you know that, you haven’t even met him!” Peggy answers, her tone annoyed.

“Well, with all the time he spends with you and how he behaves towards you I’d say he fancies you.” Nat answers, her tone serious.

Peggy stays silent for a moment, thinking. Indeed, Nat has a point - since she moved in Steve always seemed to be near her, helping out, giving advice, sharing dinners. She ponders how she always feels more happy when he is near her, how caring he is of her...

“Peg, you there?”

“Yes, yes.” Peggy answers. “So, I might have a crush on him. But what if he doesn’t? Plus, he’s my neighbor, and if I muck it up I don’t want to crush our friendship.”

“Trust me, Peg, if he wasn’t interested he wouldn’t be trying to get that well acquainted. And to your second point - you’re already close enough, at least I think so.  And he doesn’t seem to be the type to run away from a friendship.” Nat says.

Peggy sighs deeply.

“Okay, so how would you approach it?”

“In your case? Ask him out. Dinner, some drinks, a walk. Simple stuff. I would do it differently.”

“How?” Peggy asks, playfully.

“Ah, you know, knock on his door and go ‘So, I can borrow you that glass of sugar if you bend me over that nice kitchen counter you got there.’”

Peggy snorts, laughing.

“I hate you.”

“Hate is my middle name, sweetie.” Nat answers, laughing herself. “Now go get him, Spitfire!”

“Nice evening to you too.” Peggy answers, a wide grin on her face as she hangs up.

* * *

“So how are things between you and Peggy?” Sam asks, chomping down on a hamburger in the diner.

Steve looks at him bewildered.

“What do you mean?”

“I mean, did you move to the second base already or will you still keep dancing around it like the clueless dorks you are?”

Steve doesn’t respond, suddenly interested in his portion of fries on the plate.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Steve says, weakly.

“Oh, come on. You can’t be that clueless, can you?”

“I’m not clueless. I know she values me as a friend and a good neighbor, but nothing more than that.”

Sam looks at him for a moment before snorting loudly. The snort soon turns into huffed laughter, as Steve raises his eyebrow.

“God, you really are terrible at this, are you?” Sam says, breathing loudly. “I’ve seen you two lovebirds on a walk recently. I’m telling you, she loves you, but maybe she’s too shy to straight up tell you, stiff upper lip and all that.”

“You think?” Steve asks.

“I know that. You should at least ask her out, before you start punching through walls or something, you know”

Steve thinks for a moment. He considers what Sam said and can’t help to think that he’s right. He has had feelings for Peggy since the day they met. He masked them all the time, trying not to barge into her life too harshly, but they were always there. It weren’t just the looks, but also the wit, intelligence and caring.

“Yeah, I’ll do that.” Steve says, smiling.

“And that’s the Steve Rogers I know.” Sam answers as he takes another bite.

* * *

Ironically, Steve and Peggy meet the next day. It’s morning when Peggy knocks on Steve’s door. This time, she bought some paint and is set on repainting a small room she wants to adapt into an office. Steve, being the gentleman he is, jumps in to help faster than she can apologize for troubling him. Soon, they are both hard at work and they finish just after the sun goes down. They quickly relocate to the kitchen, as Peggy pours them both water. He sits down at the table while Peggy stands with her back towards the counter.

“Thanks for helping me out with that, Steve, it was really kind of you.” Peggy says, taking a sip from her glass.

“As always, at your service.” he says, with a smile on his face.

They both look at each other in silence for a few moments. Then, Steve stands up from the chair and moves towards Peggy.

“What is it, Steve?” she asks, her tone playful.

“You have some paint on your nose, let me…” he says as he swipes his thumb over the tip of her nose, removing the smudge. “OK, you’re good.”

He looks her right in the eyes and suddenly stops. There’s a mischievous glint there he can’t identify. Suddenly he feels Peggy’s hand brush lightly on his cheek. He doesn’t even register when she grasps his jaw and pulls him down for a kiss. His hand immediately shoot up to her neck and the small of her back, pulling her flush towards him as he deepens the kiss. Soon, they are both lost in themselves, hands roaming freely around their bodies as their tongues dance inside their mouths. Then, Peggy breaks the kiss, panting heavily.

“Take me to bed, Steve”, she says, her voice low and husky.

“Peggy, are you sure?” he asks, uncertain.

Instead of answering, Peggy pulls him into another kiss, as her hand travels down below his stomach and squeezes lightly on his groin. Steve moans into her mouth and does not waste any more time, hoisting her up onto his lap as she crosses her legs behind his back, heel of her feet digging into his arse. Soon, they both crash on the bed, Steve hovering above Peggy. Her hands are soon under his shirt, touching as much body as they possibly can, fulfilling her longstanding daydreams. Steve takes the hint as he quickly chucks the shirt over his head, only to immediately do the same to Peggy. His hands trail from her abdomen to her chest, cupping her breasts as Steve kisses her neck before descending lower, sucking on her collarbone and finally planting light kisses to her impressive cleavage. Peggy quickly lifts her back off the bed, unclasping the bra and tossing it away carelessly. She looks at Steve, who gapes in awe at her chest. He’s dreamed of this moment an embarrassing amount of times, but what he sees surpasses that by miles.

“Like what you see?” Peggy asks, seductively.

“Fuck, Peggy, you’re so beautiful.” he exclaims as he descends on her breasts again, cupping them both gently as he takes her right nipple into his mouth. Peggy moans as he licks and sucks on it, her hands pinning his head there. After a moment he switches to the second breast, repeating the process while Peggy’s gasps and moans fill the bedroom, making his cock harder than he ever remembers. While it’s certainly enjoyable, Peggy can’t ignore the pulsing heat coming from her sex any longer.

“Steve…” she gasps as he lightly bites her nipple. “Please, I need you.”

He acts immediately, releasing her breasts and moving lower, disposing her of her sweatpants. He then presses light kisses to the insides of her thighs, before running his fingers over her knickers. He gasps when he touches her.

“God, Peggy, you’re so wet, _fuck_ ”.

The only answer coming from her is a low moan. Steve doesn’t waste any more time, seeing how wet and wanting she is. He pulls down the kickers and grabs her thighs as Peggy throws her legs over his shoulders, nestling himself right in front of her sex. He plunges in immediately, licking her slowly from the cunt to her clit before focusing on her clit fully. Soon, the room fills with her moans again as she grinds down on his face, unable to control herself as she is overwhelmed by pleasure. After a moment, she feels Steve’s fingers entering her and she has to bite down on her lip not to scream. She feels her orgasm coming as Steve doubles his efforts, pumping in and out, curling his fingers inside her and licking her clit with even more fervor.

“Steve, yes, please I’m close, don’t stop, don’t stop!” she yells out just before the orgasm hits her. She arches off the bed, gasping Steve’s name as the wave of pleasure crashes down on her, making her body go limp as she feels Steve helping her ride it out, slowing down his rhythm until he stills completely. Soon, he is kissing her on the mouth again and she can taste herself on his lips and tongue.

“You’re overdressed, darling.” she says to him in barely a whisper when they break the kiss, but Steve acts immediately, taking off his jeans. Before he can dispose of his boxers, Peggy is already there, pulling them down and gripping his hard cock, stroking it a few times. Steve groans as his hips buck against her hand.

“Eager, are we?” she smirks as he grabs a condom from his jeans pocket, ripping open the packet and rolling it down on his cock. She pulls him flush on her for another quick kiss, and then he props himself up on his elbows, the tip of his cock already rubbing her wet folds. Peggy then grabs it and guides it in. As Steve thrusts slowly inside, they both groan in unison, Steve overwhelmed by the heat and tightness and Peggy by the fullness. Soon, Steve is fully inside her and he waits a moment, catching his breath.

“Fuck, Peggy…”

“Steve, move, please” is her response, her tone desperate.

He obliges and starts moving, soon finding a steady rhythm. Peggy grips his shoulders hard, moving her hips in sync with his thrusts, gasping and groaning at the sensations flooding her body again. Soon, Steve pulls her up from the bed, his left arm holding her back, the right one gripping her by the hips as he descends his mouth on her breasts again, groaning and grunting as he thrusts. Peggy moans as Steve thrusts harder and deeper, kissing her bouncing breasts. After a few minutes, she feels her orgasm closing in again. Steve feels it too as he speeds up, chasing her release. Suddenly, he bucks out of rhythm and slams her down hard, fingers digging deep into her hips. It’s enough to send her over the edge as she screams, her sex squeezing around Steve’s cock as she rolls her hips, slowing down until she stills completely, breathing hard, as she nestles her head on Steve’s shoulder. Suddenly, she feels Steve move again, slowly, as he groans with every thrust. She pulls her head back and looks at his face, his pupils blown wide and his expression pained. She quickly deduces what’s going on as she lightly grazes his earlobe with her teeth, whispering reassuringly:

“It’s OK, Steve. Cum for me, darling.”

Then she hears him groan loudly as he climaxes, his hips bucking wildly as he empties himself. He soon stills and they both collapse on the mattress, panting loudly. Steve quickly disposes of the condom as he pulls Peggy towards him into a slow and heated kiss as they cuddle on the bed, forgetting completely about the world around them.

“I love you, Peggy.” Steve says when they break the kiss. He sees her smile widely.

“Took you long enough to say it. And, before you get your knickers in a twist, I love you too.” she answers chuckling lightly.

He looks at her for a while, before he asks:

“Um, can I stay? For the night, I mean?”

Peggy sighs, rolling her eyes.

“Steve, we just had sex and confessed love to each other, of course you can stay.” she says, matter-of-factly.

He smiles and pulls her into another heated kiss.

* * *

It’s the chirping of birds that wakes Peggy up the next morning. She closes her eyes as she listens in, enjoying not only the sound, but also the warmth from the second body laying right next to her. She turns herself to face him, only to see he’s awake as well.

“Good morning, Peggy.” he says, a wide smile on his face.

“Hi, Steve.” she says groggily as she yawns.

“You’re beautiful, you know.” he says, his voice dreamy.

She grabs her pillow and lightly hits him in the head.

“Sap.” she says, feigning annoyance.

“Yours truly.” he smirks

“So predictable.” she smirks back at him.

Suddenly his arms shoot forwards as he pulls her into a kiss, swallowing her yelp of surprise.

“How was that for predictable?” he says after they separate, grinning.

“I admit, that was clever.” she answers. “But I do think it’s time for some coffee and breakfast.”

As if on cue, his stomach grumbles.

“Glad to know you concur.” she quips as she leaves the bed, grabbing her sweatpants and shirt from the floor and putting them on. After she’s at least somewhat clothed, she leaves the room, swaying her hips far more visibly than usual.

Steve stays on the bed for a few moments, grinning widely, before he too stands up, dressing and moving to join Peggy in the kitchen.


End file.
